Sheena Irving Chronicles: SorrowStartedRomance
by shadowalex77
Summary: First of three short stories. Lloyd believes he loves Colette, but after an incident he tries not to love her. So what does he do? Fall apart in Sheena's arms. And what about Colette? Is Presea going to help her get better? Shelloyd Prelette
1. Chapter 1: A bad start

"Where is it? Damn!" Lloyd was desperately searching for the ring he bought Colette. He decided that it was time to ask her to marry him, I mean they have been going out for a while now. "Oh, there it is." Lloyd picked it up and headed out to see Colette.

"Where is my dress? Crap!" Colette was in desperate search for the dress she had decided to wear on her date with Lloyd. Her roommate Presea was helping her look for it. "Colette, where did you leave it last?" Colette stopped to think, "Uhh, oh on my bed." Both of the girls rushed into Colette's room and jumped onto the bed. Presea landed on top of Colette, and being a lesbian felt awkward. "Presea can you please get off me?" Presea looked down at Colette's mouth but didn't hear the words that came out of it. Instead, she leaned her head forward and kissed Colette. Colette, who was lost and confused, kissed back.

Lloyd noticed that the door to Colette and Presea's apartment was open so he walked inside. "You know you guys shouldn't leave the door open." Lloyd heard a commotion coming from Colette's room so he headed that way. "Whoa!" Lloyd walked in on Presea and Colette. "Lloyd, it's not what it looks like. Presea was just helping me look for my dress." Lloyd looked hurt and betrayed, "I, uhh, I have to go." Lloyd ran out of the apartment, closing the door on his way out. "NO!" Colette ran after him but stopped at the door to the apartment and fell to the floor crying, "I'm such a whore, how could I do that." Presea emerged from Colette's room with a short black dress, "I know it's a little late but, I found your dress." Colette smiled and plopped herself onto the couch. "I'm so sorry Colette." Colette pulled Presea next to, "It's not your fault."

Lloyd kept running, he didn't know where to go all he knew was that he was going to keep running and he wasn't going to stop. Out of nowhere he heard, "Lloyd is that- AHH!" Lloyd had crashed into his friend Sheena. Lloyd helped her up, "Oh crap, I'm sorry." Sheena dusted her legs off, "Nahh it's alright, what's wrong?" Sheena immediately noticed the pain written on Lloyd's face. Lloyd half-smiled, "I saw Colette kissing Presea." Sheena grabbed his arm, "Oh, you really loved her didn't you." Lloyd nodded. "Let's get outta here." Sheena grabbed Lloyd by the arm and started walking.


	2. Chapter 2: A new start

Sheena was taking Lloyd on a walk; she wanted to try to help him feel better. "So Lloyd, what's up? It's been a while." Lloyd nodded, "It has. What are you doing here anyway?" Sheena sighed, "I got a message from the King. He wants to see me." Lloyd smiled, "Sounds like things are looking up for Sheena. Sheena lightly pushed Lloyd, "Actually I already met with him, he wants me to stay in Meltokio and teach a class on summon spirits and maybe even a class on the summing arts." Lloyd smiled, "That's great! We should go out to celebrate." Sheena laughed, "Okay."

Colette got off the couch, "I'm gonna go get dressed." Presea nodded and just shifted around on the couch. As Colette left the room Presea called out after her, "I'm gonna go to the store to get some stuff. Be hungry when I get back." Colette emerged half dressed, "What are you gonna do?" Presea blushed, "I just feel so bad, so I'm gonna make you dinner. One of the best you have ever had, I promise." Colette walked over to Presea, "You don't have to, you know." Presea smiled, "I know I don't, but I want to." Presea hugged Colette. Colette looked at the girl embracing her, lifted her chin, and kissed her. Presea kissed back, but quickly broke the kiss. She bit her bottom lip, "I have to hurry, the store closes soon."


	3. Chapter 3: Sorrow Started Romance

A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far. Title and chapter name are the same, how creative :P. Anyways I hope whoever reads likes how its going. I would love to hear your opinions and reaction :).

Chapter 3 ~~~Sorrow Started Romance~~~

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

Lloyd and Sheena were waiting for a table in a fancy restaurant, "Lloyd you don't have to do this." All Lloyd did was smile. A woman from the front desk came to them, "Sir you table is ready." She led them to a table and gave them two menus. "I'll be right back to take your order." Lloyd and Sheena got comfortable at their table and started talking. "So Sheena, how have you been? Are you going to teach the class?"

Sheena brushed a stray hair from her face, "I've been okay, hanging on. I think I am going to teach the class. I really like the small town life Mizuho has but a change in scenery would be good for me, you know." Lloyd smiled and the waitress came back to take their order. Lloyd looked over at Sheena and couldn't help but stare; he had never noticed how beautiful she was. Sheena noticed him staring and blushed, "What have you been up to Lloyd?"

Lloyd gulped, "I've been working at a weapon shop, which is really fun. And…. I _was_ with Colette but, well, I don't know now." Sheena put a comforting hand on his shoulder and they continued their dinner. As they finished their dinner, Lloyd pulled out a ring and asked Sheena to hold out her hand. He put it in her palm, "Can you hold on to this for me?" She nodded and they left the restaurant.

~~Colette and Presea~~

"Oww!!!" A scream came from the kitchen. Colette jumped again, "Do you need any help in there?" Presea had just burned herself on a pot that was on the stove. "No! Just keep watching TV." Colette sat back down in her chair and stared at the TV, which was at full volume and still not as loud as the ruckus in the kitchen. There was a clank of pots as they fell to the ground. "Are you sure?" Colette asked nervously. Presea ignored her question, causing Colette to worry more.

"Dinner is ready," Presea finally called to Colette after what felt like hours. Colette was relieved when she saw Presea only had a few scratches and minor burns. Colette looked to the table and saw the two plates of spaghetti and garlic bread and finally realized that it smelled delicious. Colette hugged Presea, "It looks delicious." Presea blushed.

The two ate dinner in silence, staring at each other. Presea washed the dishes while Colette cleaned the table. Then they lay together in front of the TV, until they slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: Several Proposals

Chapter 4 ~~~Several Proposals~~~

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

It has been several weeks since Lloyd and Colette's breakup, and Lloyd was putting it all behind him. Every chance he got he met up with Sheena. He liked being with her, though not as much as Colette, and he felt he could have something with her. So he did what he did everyday, after work he stood outside the Summon Spirit Research Lab and waited for Sheena. They greeted with a kiss, a short peck, and looked into each other's eyes for a moment, as blushes came upon their faces. Lloyd smiled as he grabbed Sheena's hand and began walking with her. Where they we going mattered not to either, they only cared that they were going together. They finally stopped when they reached a park and had no urge to go further. They sat in the grass and layback on a tree with "L & S" carved into it.

"Lloyd, I really feel like we connect," Sheena whispered into Lloyd's chest.

"That's because we do," he replied. "And I love you more than anything," he lied.

"I love you too Lloyd," was all she said.

~~Colette and Presea~~

Presea eyes fluttered, and she slowly woke up. She realized that she was not in her room, she had fallen asleep on the couch again, the only benefit was that Colette was sleeping right next to her and they were really close. Presea kissed Colette lightly and she heard a strange muffled grunt, "GMMPHT!" Presea could help laughing, but did her best to keep quiet. Presea carefully slipped off the couch and went into the kitchen to set the coffee maker. She heard Colette make another strange noise, "OUUMUU." Presea thought that Colette's noises were cute and she didn't know why but she had an urge to go back to the couch to see if Colette would make any more noises. She went back to the couch only to find that Colette had moved and was now laying on her back, legs and arms outstretched, and taking up all the space. Presea had a fun little idea and decided to see if it would work.

Presea sat on Colette's stomach and looked down at her lover. However, Colette made no more noises. Disappointed, Presea leaned forward and kissed Colette again. Nothing, not a sound at all. And to make matters worse, it seemed like Colette did not even notice that Presea was sitting on her. Presea jabbed really hard into Colette's side, causing her to scream "Holy Song!" The room filled with light that emanated from Colette's body. Presea watched as all the colors spread across the room. Colette looked up and laughed. The quickly kissed and got off the couch.

The two girls went into the kitchen and prepared their own breakfasts and sat down at the table together. As the smell of coffee and warm toast filled the air they watched each other for a moment.

"What do you… feel about us?" Presea asked shyly.

"Presea, even though we started on such a painful event," one she still cried about inside, "I truly believe that we have something here. Something special." Presea smiled and Colette smiled back.

"What are you doing today?" Presea asked.

"Nothing why?" was Colette's response.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out, you know shopping or something," Presea smiled. "Just spending time together."

"I'd love that," Colette smiled. I also love…you." Presea's face lit up.

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

Lloyd and Sheena were still under the same tree, but now were kissing each other passionately. Lloyd's tongue, once asking for entrance into Sheen's mouth was now roaming free. His tongue had conquered Sheena's mouth. After a few minutes they broke for air and smiled at each other. They knew what restraints were on them, seeing as they were in a park and there were children around, but inside they each felt apart of them say "Screw the kids." Yet, they both knew better.

"Sheena, do you still have that ring I asked you to hold onto?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena grabbed her purse, "Yeah, its in here." She took it out and handed it to him. He smiled and helped her up. He, however, remained kneeling on the ground.

He looked up, "Sheena, will you marry me?"

Her face lit up, yet a worried look also came upon her.


	5. Chapter 5: A Parting and a Meeting

A/N: srry it took a while, i gave up fan fiction for lent. i kno its crazy to give up something i do everyday but i did it yay :)

Chapter 5 ~~~A parting and a meeting~~~

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

"Marry! You want to get married!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Yeah I do, I really love you," Lloyd replied.

"More than you loved Colette?" she inquired.

Then there was a silence. Sheena turned away and threw the ring that Lloyd handed back to her on the ground.

"Exactly," she uttered as she stormed off.

Lloyd looked down and sighed, "There goes another one. I can never do anything right."

~~Colette and Presea~~

Colette was preparing herself for her date with Presea. She had finished breakfast a while ago and it was Presea's turn to do dishes. Colette began to feel the light feeling of anxiety nibbling at her mind. She didn't know how this day would turn out or even how this relationship would turn out. She flung herself backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling as she lay there.

"I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Lloyd!"

Then it hit her, she said Lloyd. She knew that Lloyd would stay in her heart for the rest of her life, and always be a reminder of how she lost what was most precious to her. She never realized how much Lloyd meant to her now, yet she would never allow herself to even attempt to see him because she could not risk hurting him again.

"Colette! Are you ready to go?" rang as Presea called for Colette, allowing Colette to leave the depressing topic behind.

~~Lloyd~~

Lloyd lay face down on his bed. He was disappointed in himself for making so many mistakes and letting two wonderful women leave him. He just wanted to lie there forever, that way he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He could live peacefully, that is until the horrible thoughts of walking in on Colette and Presea come to him like they always do. Maybe now he will also have horrid recollections of his latest encounter with Sheena. He always felt a little foolish, but he's never felt more foolish before.

The phone rang. It was in the other room and Lloyd felt that he was in no condition to have a conversation with anyone, so he let the machine get it.

"..Uh, hello," a familiar voice rang throughout the house. "Lloyd, I was calling you to tell you that I'm passing through Meltokio and have something of importance to talk about with you. So call back or I'll stop by your house if you don't get this message."

Lloyd flipped over so that he was facing the ceiling. He pondered for a moment, trying to figure out who that person was, they clearly knew who he was. As his focus on the ceiling blurred he realized who called him. It was Raine. He should call her back now; it's not a pretty sight when Raine gets angry.


	6. Chapter 6: Raine's Visit

Chapter 6 ~~~Raine's Visit~~~

~~Lloyd and Raine~~

"Lloyd, over hear," called professor Sage.

As Lloyd walked over to the bench that Raine was seated at, he felt an ominous sense of nervousness pass over him. He quietly prayed that it was not coming from Raine.

"Lloyd thank you for getting back to me so quickly," Raine said.

"Oh, it's no problem really. I wasn't going to do anything but lay in bed today, so it's fine," Lloyd politely replied.

They began a nice conversation while they were catching up on everything that has happened when Raine tried to hint at Lloyd's relationship with Colette, which only led to an awkward moment as Lloyd tried to indifferently retell the event to Raine. As an attempt to bring a lighter mood to their suddenly dampened conversation Lloyd brought up his relationship with Sheena, then remembering the recent events on the subject of marriage.

"SHEENA!!!!!" Raine exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Sheena?" Lloyd asked scared and shocked out of his senses.

"Well….."

~~Colette and Presea~~

Colette and Presea were headed to the shopping district of Meltokio when they spotted Raine on a bench alone. They tried to go by unseen but, nothing –absolutely nothing- gets by Raine.

"Presea? Colette! It's been so long," Raine said as she saw them passing by.

They looked at each other with a sense of impending doom as they turned and smiled at Raine.

"Hi professor. We'd love to stop and chat but there's uh… a sale that is ending soon, and we really need to go buy before the sale ends, so we'll try to catch you later," Colette said before she and Presea ran towards the stores.

They stopped running in front of their favorite clothing store in all of Meltokio. It was also a bonus that they helped Christian, the owner, get over his ex-boyfriend and now receive a 15% discount.

~~Lloyd and Raine~~

"But, professor, what do you mean by I will see that the mistakes made will only lead to more in the future?" Lloyd inquired.

"Don't worry, I have faith that you will be able to pick up the shattered pieces and fix what mistakes you made. However, the devastation before that happens will be great," Raine said with her gaze affixed upon Lloyd's eyes.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Lloyd replied.

"We have talked to much, now go to her and ask for the proper marriage," Raine whispered with a smile.

Instinctively Lloyd got up and ran, ran to the lab where he knew Sheena would be.

~~Raine~~

Raine got up and walked to the alley next to the inn, she saw a mysterious figure and approached him.

"I knew you would want to be here, but how did you predict everything so accurately. I mean I expected it to be something you dreamed about but for some reason you took it to heart. But you were right, and I advised him just as you asked," Raine said to the man.

A/N:

Oh my… Raine and her "little friend" know way too much. Important or not idk

And why are Presea and Colette hiding from Raine.


	7. Chapter 7: Unsettled Hearts

Chapter 7 ~~~Unsettled Hearts~~~

~~Colette and Presea~~

Colette and Presea were browsing through "Meltokio Fashion," their favorite clothes store in Meltokio, when Colette began regretting lying to professor Raine.

"Presea, I think we should go back. I mean we shouldn't have lied to professor Sage in the first place," Colette said.

Presea looked down and shuffled her feet nervously, "I know we shouldn't have lied. It's just that you know how happy she was when you and Lloyd got together, well I didn't want to see her disappointed."

Colette lifted Presea's chin, "It doesn't matter what she wants, it's what I want." Colette then kissed Presea. However, as she was kissing Presea, all she could of was Lloyd.

"Okay, let's go see if she is still there," Presea said happily after they broke their kiss.

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

Lloyd ran over to Meltokio's lab to see Sheena, and luckily her class had just ended and she was on her way out. As Lloyd was running into the lab and Sheena was walking out, they crashed into each other and Lloyd fell on top of Sheena and was face to face with her.

"Uhh, hey Lloyd," Sheena said as she began to turn a deep red.

Lloyd laughed as he helped her up. He held onto her arm and they both stared into each other's eyes and Sheena's blush began to fade.

"Do you want to go somewhere," Lloyd finally asked.

"Anywhere…."

~~Colette and Presea~~

"Where is she," Colette inquired while looking for Raine. "I swear she was sitting on this bench."

"Maybe she was waiting for someone and they came, so she left," Presea said grabbing onto Colette's hand.

They both decided to look around the plaza for a little while longer in an attempt to find Raine, yet they couldn't find her anywhere. The finished their search at the bench where they saw Raine earlier and sat down on it. Both girls, now tired and hungry, looked around the plaza from their bench one last time before getting up to leave. However, as they got up to leave, Colette saw Raine in the corner of her eye. Raine was emerging from a dark alleyway behind one of the shops in the plaza. Colette called out to her and an anxious Raine headed their way.

"What where you doing in the alley, professor," Colette asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw a book," she replied.

There was silence. Then the rumbling of three stomachs.

"Do you want to have dinner with us," Presea asked Raine.

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

Lloyd and Sheena had gone to Lloyd's house and Lloyd prepared them dinner. After dinner they continued sitting at the table looking at each other under an awkward veil of silence.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry for earlier. For running off like that. I know how close you and Colette were, and I felt jealous because I don't know if we will ever be that close, but I realized that I love you. I really do. I hope that we what have hasn't been runined," Sheena said, breaking the silence.

"Sheena, I love you to. I understand how you feel, I might have done the same thing if I was in your shoes," Lloyd said. "Are you still against marrying me?"

Sheena's felt a pang of hurt in his voice as he walked out of the room. She watched as he walked out of sight and came back. He showed her the ring and her face lit up.

"Lloyd, I want to be your wife. I do, let's get married."

Lloyd picked up Sheena and carried her around his living room happily, both laughing. He stopped, not putting her down, and looked into her eyes just before they began to kiss. Their kiss was soft, deep, and passionate. It required more attention that he could give her because he was holding her. He carried her to his bedroom as carefully as he could, attempting not to break their kiss, and laid her on the bed.

Sheena broke their kiss and smiled as she looked around Lloyd's room, and then focused on his bed.

"This bed is so comfortable, and soft. I wonder how it feels," Sheena whispered seductively. She then began to undress to a shocked Lloyd. She only left her black bra and black thong on, and looked at Lloyd, who smiled and began to undress as well. Then both lay on the bed in only their underwear when they started kissing again.

Lloyd broke the kiss and worked his hands along Sheena's voluptuous body as Sheena began to undo her bra. Lloyd then planted soft, gentle kisses down her neck, leading to her now exposed chest. As he kissed in the "valley of the Gods" he stopped and then trace her left boob with his hand and he started kissing his way up her right one. He traced his tongue around her nipple resulting in moans of pleasure from Sheena. He then moved to her other boob, not wanting to pleasure one and not the other and received the same moans of pleasure from Sheena. He then resumed his trail of kisses down her body. He stopped when he reached her waist and looked up at her face. She nodded and he continued. He put his face in front of her nether lips and kissed them gently, resulting in a moan from Sheena. He kissed them again a few more times before licking them, all of which brought higher and higher levels of pleasure to Sheena. He then slid his tongue inside and began licking her insides, causing Sheena to arc he back in pleasure. She put her hands on his head and pushed him closer, until she came all over his face. Lloyd began to lap up her juices as they splashed all over his face.

"MMM, Sheena you are so good," Lloyd said as he lifted his head.

"I wonder how you taste, Lloyd," Sheena purred back.

Sheena lowered to Lloyds throbbing member, and gripped it tightly in her hand. She smiled as Lloyd gasped and began pumping his shaft in her hands. She the moved her face closer, still pumping it, and licked the head. This drove Lloyd mad with pleasure. Sheena then let go of Lloyd's 8-inch cock and put it in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around the head and began to pump his shaft in her mouth. Soon she began to taste a sweet substance in her mouth, smiling, she realized that it was pre cum. She knew that she needed to taste his really fluids, so she began to suck harder and wrapped around his head more.

"Fuck! Sheena I'm…. going………to…..Fuck…..cum," Lloyd moaned before he came, his juices exploding into Sheena's mouth.

Sheena moved back up to Lloyd as he was moving around to adjust for the big "finale."

"Lloyd, stop," Sheena said to a now disappointed Lloyd. "I don't want to go all the way, not until we are married."

"Okay, I understand," Lloyd whispered as he kissed his wife to be on the forehead, while thinking of his first night with Colette.

A/N:

longish chapter :)

Lloyd and Sheena have finally slept together, kinda WHOOOO!, even though he though about Colette in the end

Too bad for Presea though, with Colette always thinking of Lloyd and all

Last chapter of Sorrow Started Romance, but don't worry the story will continue in the second part of this trilogy, Sorrow Stated Wedding

And who is Raine's "little friend" will we ever find out, who knows :O


End file.
